glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Brooha
Brooha, known in Japan as Majorina (マジョリーナ Majorīna), is one of the Shadow Realm's commanders. Her appearance is that of a witch, and her character is based on the witches from fairy tales like Hansel and Gretel and Snow White. Abilities Brooha is known to be the inventor of the group, and has the power to create many new items. In Episode 5, she was shown to create a poisoned apple. She uses lizard legs, pig drool and frog farts to make the some potions. Brooha also has the ability to fly using her broomstick. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Brooha can darken a blank page of her Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into an evil alternate reality with a green sky with spider webs, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Brooha collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Nogo. She can also create Buffoon monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Glitter Charm piece within. And as shown in Episode 20, Brooha is capable of transforming into her younger self. While in young form, her agility and strength increase dramatically and her abilities in hand to hand combat were on par with Glitter Spring. While in this form, Brooha can create illusionary doppelgangers to confuse the enemy. She uses her green-colored crystal ball for harnessing energy; she can use it to fire green laser beams or zap the opponent with an electrical shock. However, this transformation is temporary (as shown in Episode 23). Appearance Brooha resembles a typical witch from fairytale stories, an old woman with a large hooked nose, few teeth, and hands with black claw-like nails. She is normally dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood over her head, and carries around a crystal ball. She is the smallest in terms of size of the three Shadow Realm commanders, reaching only up to their knees. In her other form, she becomes much younger. Her hair grows to shoulder-length, white and curly, and her irises are brown, with purple eye shadow. Her lips become purple. She has the body of a model and dresses in a dark red and green outfit, still keeping the cloak, a purple belt, dark red pantyhose and black high heels. Her voice is no longer hoarse, but deep and seductive. Despite being one time, she could use this form a few times during the series, but sometimes she reverts back to old age when the spell runs out. Personality She is cruel and cunning, and often makes inventions against the Glitter Force. A petite and elderly witch who usually wears dark green clothes, and is modeled after fairy tale witches such as those found in Hansel and Gretel and Snow White. She devises various badly-named inventions to use against the girls. She can also transform into a younger, taller form to fight opponents directly and make clones of herself.d In the Japanese dub, she often ends her sentences with "-dawasa.". She is eventually purified back to her original form Margie (Majorin in Japanese version). History Brooha was originally a pixie named Margie, but as the witch who played the role of a fairy tale villain, she was mistreated by the other fairy tale creatures, until Rascal turned her into Brooha to serve Nogo. Brooha is the third one to attack the Glitter Force. After all of the Glitter Force had awakened, Brooha, Ulric, and Brute would either take turns attacking the Glitter Force and gathering dark energy for Nogo, or else attack together. Occasionally Brooha would create an invention, which would usually be thrown out by Brute who does it more or Ulric, be found by the Glitter Force, and cause trouble for them, including a pair of rings causing Emily and Candy to switch bodies, a hammer shrinking the entire Glitter Force, a camera turning Emily and Kelsey invisible, and a potion turning the Glitter Force into toddlers. She also invented a blaster that would turn anyone into a robot, but could only be used once, and accidentally transformed Emily instead of Ulric or Brute, reversing the transformation by destroying the blaster. At the end of Season 1, she fights Glitter Spring, who defeats her, though she survives. She later attacks her when she's separated from the others, but is defeated by the Glitter Force. In the final episode, she is purified by Glitter Lucky and turned back into Margie. Etymology Brooha's name is based on the Spanish word Bruja, which means "witch". Trivia * Brooha has two main voice actresses: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English) and Miina Tominaga (Japanese). Gallery Ulric, Brute, and Brooha.jpg References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Majorina Category:Females Category:Female villains